Demon Alchemist
by Hagane2883436
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have a daughter who is sick and tired of being part demon. A trip through the Bone Eater Well only makes things more difficult on her. EdXOC Genre may change. A collaboration between SuperSOULEATERLOVER and Hagane2883436. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Okay, peoples. This fanfic is a collaboration between SuperSOULEATERLOVER and Hagane2883436. Now that you know that, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Prologue**

The Bone Eater Well is a mysterious place. It's purpose is to help lovers span the gap of time and save worlds. You know the story of Kagome Higurashi, the girl from modern day Tokyo, and the reincarnation of Kikyo. Well, her story is over. As is her half demon lover, Inuyasha's.

Yes, their story is over, but another's has just begun...

O.o

Sesshomaru held Rin close to him. Rin looked up into his eyes. She was now twenty years old and thought of Sesshomaru in a different light. The term "sama" had long since been absent from the ending of his name when it left her mouth, and there was much more they had in common.

The reason Sesshomaru held his hanyou lover in his arms was because she had burst into their room, almost on the verge of tears. But they weren't tears of sadness; more like tears of joy.

"What happened?" asked the daiyokai in a calm, yet caring tone.

"Sesshomaru," Rin started, a faint smile on her lips, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Yeah, the prologue is short, but the real chapters will be longer... hopefully :P


	2. Growing Up

**Hagane2883436: **Follow if like demonic alchemists!

**SuperSOULEATERLOVER:** Favorite if you want to see some EdXOC!

**Alex:** And review just 'cuz!

* * *

**Growing Up**

Kagome brought some books that might have helped Sesshomaru and Rin name their child. Inuyasha didn't want her to help his brother, but she did it anyway. Mainly because it was Rin's child, too, but also because Sesshomaru was no longer the evil daiyokai he was during the time Naraku was still around. He had changed for the better, but Inuyasha was still on the fence about wether to trust him. But this isn't about Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. No, it is about the child that would soon be a part of both of their lives.

The baby naming books Kagome brought only seemed to make things more difficult for the couple to decide on a name. Not only did she bring books with Japanese names, but American, too!

In the end, they had a healthy baby girl named Alexandra Maria Luna Hikari Juliet Johnson. (Yes, we both know it's a very strange name. SuperSOULEATERLOVER came up with it, but Hagane2883436 added the "Hikari" part :P)

O.o

"Alex!"

The eight year old girl with long silver hair and doggy ears turned toward her uncle, who was standing on the other side of the field.

"Come help your favorite uncle with some chores?"

Alex dashed across the field, the sleeves of her pink kimono swaying slightly as she ran.

O.o

Sesshomaru and Rin wanted their love to last as long as possible. That's why he turned her into a demon. But although she did become a lot like a demon, there were certain features and abilities that were missing. One of them was having an invulnerable immune system.

Lying on her death bed, she looked at her daughter (who was now fifteen years old).

"Hikari, my light," she said, almost in a whisper, while stroking Alex's hair. "Be strong."

With that, her eyes closed and her hand went limp.

O.o (POV change - Alex) o.O

The dreary sky and heavy downpour just makes this day worse. I swear, there is nothing in the world that would help this situation.

I sit on a tree stump and dig my toes into the mud; I don't even care that my favorite kimono is getting ruined as we speak. At least the rain hides my tears...

Lightning flashes somewhere far off, and thunder rumbles in the distance. A warm red starts glowing around the area of the storm. Smoke billows from the glow, and I realize that it's a fire!

I jump up and run towards the blaze. As I run, I try to think of a way to put out the fire - there's no way I'm gonna let it reach the village. If I could just think of a way...

My feet stumble over a bucket, and I almost trip.

"Stupid bucket!" I say out loud. This day has gone from bad to worse, and now I'm angry. "It's not like you'd be any use! The stupid rain is already trying to put out the stupid fire, and the stupid fire is near the stupid well that's _all dried up_!"

I kick the stupid bucket (literally, not metaphorically) as hard as I can. It hits a stupid tree, bounces off, and slams into my face.

"GAAAAAAH! STUPID BUCKET!"

I start running again, only to find myself right in front of the fire. Sweat drips down my forehead. I use the back of my hand to wipe it away.

_What do I do? How do I put out the fire? I really should have thought this through. Oh, mother; you told me to be strong, but I can't. I just can't! I'm sorry I've let you down._

I look around frantically for anything that might help, but find nothing.

"Hikari! Stand back!"

That's my father's voice! I do as I'm told and step away from the flames, but trip over that stupid bucket. How the heck did it end up over here?!

Instead of hitting the ground, I fall headfirst through a hole. The well!

I try to grab onto the edge.

Not happening.

I reach towards the opening so my father can grab my hand and pull me out.

Too late.

Why am I panicking? It's not like the stories Aunt Kagome told me will be true for me, too.

I brace for the impact of hitting the bottom of the well.

It doesn't come.


End file.
